Language Barrier
by USxArthurxKirklandxUK
Summary: When Yuuri first came to Shin Makoku, Adelbert used a spell to make him able to understand the language spoken there. What happens when this spell wears off? And right after a huge breakthrough with Wolfram, too… Yuuram


Language Barrier

Summary: When Yuuri first came to Shin Makoku, Adelbert used a spell to make him able to understand the language spoken there. What happens when this spell wears off? And right after a huge breakthrough with Wolfram, too… Yuuram

Note: Pardon my horrible Japanese. . Anyone with a sufficient amount of experience with Japanese, would you be willing to help out? If so, PM me~! Thanks. Also, this fic won't be extremely long. Three to five chapters, probably.

-----------

Yuuri smiled over at Wolfram nervously. Wolfram smirked back. "I love you, wimp," he murmured, leaning in and kissing the black-haired boy.

Yuuri felt his cheeks light up, but welcomed the contact. He put a hand on Wolfram's hip, and closed his eyes. Wolfram's lips were soft and warm, and the other boy was both feminine but sturdy in his arms. Nevertheless, he was gentle, as if Wolfram would break if he held too tightly.

Wolfram put his arms around Yuuri's torso, deepening the kiss. Yuuri gasped a little, and decided to see if Wolfram would allow him to take it a step further, and licked against his lips. Wolfram allowed Yuuri to tentatively part his lips.

A few moments later, Wolfram would have killed – literally – to not have to breathe. However, his need for oxygen eventually won over his need for Yuuri, and he pulled back, gasping for breath. He could feel how flushed his cheeks were, and he was cross with himself for not kissing Yuuri sooner – if he'd only known how good it felt to kiss the double-black king, he would have done it ages ago…

Yuuri smiled at him as always, and pulled closer to him, kissing him once more. Wolfram needed him. He roughly undid the buttons of Yuuri's pajama top, and shuddered in pleasure when Yuuri began trying to tug his own nightgown over his head. Yuuri kicked off his pants and underwear, and looked back at Wolfram, who was likewise nude.

Wolfram practically tackled Yuuri, forcing him back into the pillows at the head of the bed.

---------------

Wolfram snuggled up with Yuuri, his head curled up under his fiancé's chin. They hadn't said a word since he'd told Yuuri of his feelings, even though two hours had passed – then again, they'd be a little… preoccupied. Though Yuuri had yelled out his name – at least, he _thought_ it was his name… (It had _better_ be his name!) Yuuri had said it strangely, more "Worufuramu" than "Wolfram", though Wolfram had no idea what the hell that was about.

Yuuri made a sound of contentment and pulled Wolfram closer to him, his arms wrapped around the blonde's torso. "Aishiteru," he muttered, kissing Wolfram's forehead. The black-haired boy fell adrift into dreams after this.

Wolfram's eyebrows furrowed. What was that supposed to mean? He tried not to let this thought trouble him as he drifted off to sleep in his Maou's arms.

-----------------

Yuuri woke the next morning with Wolfram cuddled up into his chest, and smiled. "Wolf," he said, prodding his stubborn blonde fiancé. Wolfram groaned and opened his eyes blearily. Yuuri smiled at him openly. "Morning," he greeted, sitting up.

Wolfram looked at him in obvious confusion, and sat up as well. "Yuu…?"

Yuuri blinked. Did he think that last night was a dream or something? He laughed nervously and shook his head. "I can't believe it, either, I guess."

"Was?" Wolfram replied. The language was strange. Yuuri's eyebrows furrowed. "Yuuri, warum du reden kurios?"

Yuuri stared at him blankly. "Wolfram, what are you talking about?" he asked.

--------------

What the hell was up with his wimp's speech? He was talking differently… And he kept looking confused, as if he couldn't understand him. "Yuuri, answer the question. Why are you talking weird?"

"Worufu? Omae o wakaranai—"[1]

"Eh?"

"…O-Ore o wakanai… deshou? …CONRADO!"[2]

Wolfram at least understood that. "Oi! Wimp! Why call for Conrad? I'M your fiancé, idiot! Didn't last night mean anything to you?!"

A few moments passed before Wolfram's older brother entered, looking alert. "Yuuri? Is something wrong?"

"Conrado, nihongo o wakarimasu…!!! Ore o tasukete!"[3]

Conrad nodded and said something to Yuuri. Yuuri fell back on the bed, shaking his head, yelling something back, in obvious distress.

"Oi, Wimp! What the hell are you mumbling about?" Wolfram hissed, annoyed.

"He can't understand us, Wolfram," Conrad explained.

"…He WHAT?" Wolfram growled. "What the hell, Yuuri!" He shook his fiancé, "You'd better LEARN, or I swear I'll tear your—"

"Calm down, Wolfram," Conrad soothed, saying something to Yuuri quickly; "Yuuri will be able to learn fast enough. Until then, I can translate."

"What the hell happened?" Wolfram asked hotly.

"Well… when His Highness first came here, Adelbert _did_ use a spell to force him to understand our language," Conrad said, as if working it out at the same time. "So the spell must have worn off. Yuuri only speaks his native tongue now – Japanese."

"Worufuramu, ore—"

"What the hell is a 'worufuramu'?!" Wolfram asked, pulling at his hair. Conrad chuckled. Yuuri glared at him. "…What?"

"His Highness can't say your name, Wolfram. It's extremely foreign to his tongue. That's the way he can pronounce it. He has an accent."

"My… name…?" Wolfram said to himself. "HA!" Yuuri jumped back at the suddenness. "So he DID yell out my name!"

Conrad was confused by this… at first, anyways. That was when he noticed their state of dress "Erm… I'll leave you two to get dressed," he said knowingly, smiling and winking at Yuuri. He held out a hand, with all the fingers except for his pinky curled into his palm.

Yuuri turned red, but nodded and put a tentative hand on Wolfram's leg, making the same sign at Conrad. "Nn," he replied, nodding slightly.

Conrad laughed quietly. "Ii yo, Heika. Ore no ototo no mendou o miru kudasai."[4]

Yuuri smiled. "Itsumo…suru tsumori ore wa. Yakusoku suru"[5]

Wolfram put his hand on top of Yuuri's. Conrad left the room, glad that Yuuri had finally gotten up enough courage to show Wolfram how he felt. Though… he had to wonder. Had Yuuri actually _said_ those three words, or had he just "done the deed" with Wolfram? Oh well…

Yuuri stretched his arms above his head, smiling and yawning. Wolfram watched the lithe muscles beneath the tanned skin ripple, and felt his cheeks heat up again. He sniffed, and went to go grab his clothing.

He found that standing was a big mistake.

He fell to the floor with a yelp, unsure why his legs were suddenly unable to take his weight. "Ow—damn it all—"

"Worufu!" Instantly, Yuuri was at his side. Wolfram found that he liked how concerned Yuuri was about him. "Baka… kizutsukeru omae jishin nai de…!"[6]

Wolfram didn't know exactly what was said, but smiled at him anyways. "I'm okay. Let's just get dressed and—hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Wolfram managed to squeak out the last sentence as Yuuri knelt down and picked him up bridal-style.

"Beddo made de iru… Eto…"[7] He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Su-tay," he said after a moment as he set Wolf down in the bed. Wolfram could understand him, but his accent was heavy.

Wolfram winced as he laid back. His lower back was killing him… well, not the lower back…

It clicked. Ah. Of course. It HAD been his first time, after all… Damn it. "Yuuri."

Yuuri looked over at Wolfram. His hands were at his throat, buttoning up his shirt. "N?"

"We'd better be getting married soon," he stated dryly.

-----------------

Yuuri couldn't understand much of what Wolfram had said – but he'd understood one word. "Marriage". While he hadn't really 'learned' the Mazoku language, he HAD learned how it was written – at Gunter's insistence, of course. This had ingrained some knowledge into his head. He also believed another word had been "we".

He got the gist.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course." Wolfram showed no sign of comprehension.

Showing him was probably the better course of action. Yuuri leaned forward and pressed his lips to Wolfram's softly. "I love you, Wolf. Don't worry about it."

Wolfram flushed pink at the contact. "Stay here," he said firmly. Wolfram seemed to get the message. Wolfram lay back down gingerly, putting a hand on his lower back. Guiltily, Yuuri smiled at Wolfram once before leaving to find Conrad – and get him to ask Gisela for some painkillers or something…

-----------------

Wolfram finished buttoning up his top. Yuuri had returned about fifteen minutes after he'd left, and given him some medicine. He felt slightly numb, but it was better than the aching he'd been experiencing earlier.

Yuuri smiled as he stood, stretching out. Wolfram shot him a glare, letting the double black know that he blamed him. Yuuri laughed guiltily, and muttered that strange word again – "Aishiteru."

Wolfram sighed, and decided to ignore it. He'd ask Conrad about it later.

Yuuri sighed. He sent Wolfram his best "puppy-dog eyes", and realized he wasn't getting anywhere. Wolfram glanced over at him. "Idiot. I can't understand you."

"He said he loved you," Conrad said from the doorway, a small smile on his face. "He was rather serious about it, too."

"He… what?"

"In Yuuri's culture, they have different… well, levels, I suppose would be the best word… for the word 'love'. There's lower, less serious ones – like a childhood crush – and then there's the highest level, which is who they consider their one and only. Yuuri just used the latter level to say he loved you."

Wolfram felt his cheeks light up. "So… Aishiteru…"

"Means 'I love only you', pretty much," Conrad explained, keeping it simple. The Japanese had far too many language levels for his liking; it was difficult to explain to someone who didn't really speak it.

Wolfram sent a look at Yuuri, who was looking adorably confused. He took his chance, and leaned forward, kissing his fiancé on the cheek. "Aishiteru, wimp," he muttered.

Yuuri looked confused, and looked at Conrad for the translation of the last word.

"Hennachoko," Conrad said with a smile and a quiet laugh.

"Hennachoko to yuu na…!" Yuuri protested, glaring at Wolfram. Wolfram stared at him uncomprehendingly.

" 'Don't call me a wimp'," Conrad translated, laughing.

-----------------

[1] "Wolf? I can't understand you—"

[2] "You can't understand me… can you? …CONRAD!"

[3] "Conrad, you understand Japanese…! Help me!"

[4] "Good, Your Highness. Please, take good care of my little brother."

[5] "I… always will. That's a promise."

[6] "Idiot… Don't hurt yourself!"

[7] "Stay in the bed… Um…"


End file.
